Destruction of seeds to prevent germination and reproduction thereof is presently an issue of concern. Genetic modification of seed has received an adverse reaction from a significant portion of the public, concerned about detrimental effects if viable forms of modified seed were to escape into the environment. The possibility that experimental seed could escape into the environment is of such concern that companies engaged in research into such seeds wish to be able to ensure to the public that such escape will not occur.
As a result, companies engaged in seed research cannot simply discard experimental seed that is not needed, but must ensure that the germinal viability of the seed is destroyed. Grinding or crushing seed using methods of the prior art cannot guarantee that some germination can remain viable. Small seeds, such as canola, are especially difficult to pulverize effectively to destroy viability. In addition, grinding or crushing methods are time-consuming, and it is difficult to be confident that the seeds have been adequately destroyed without resorting to additional testing procedures to determine whether any viable seed remains or not. Incineration processes are effective in producing 100% deactivation, but the burning process creates undesirable by-products and emissions are difficult to control and pose a potential environmental hazard. In addition, incineration is expensive in terms of energy costs, and typically makes use of non-renewable energy sources such as natural gas or other fossil fuels. The use of these energy sources further contributes to greenhouse gas emission, as well as to the depletion of finite energy reserves, and is therefore a less than desirable solution.
Although genetically modified seeds are most in the public awareness, it is contemplated that it might also be desired to destroy other conventionally bred seeds, or undesirable seeds found in nature such as various weeds.
Of additional concern is the effect that residual chemical agents such as herbicides and pesticides, commonly applied to commercial crops, may have on the environment and the health of animals and humans. Residues may remain in seed samples increasing the risk to human or animal health when seed products are either consumed or handled.
Likewise, seed samples can harbor pathogens such as molds, bacteria or viruses and other similar biologics that in some cases pose a threat to human health. A known hazard in the field of agriculture is the exposure of farm workers to molds that propagate in seed over time under suitable conditions. Exposure has been associated with asthmatic reactions, and lung infections that can lead to scarring and permanent damage. Farm workers account for 30% of adult respiratory disease and yet only comprise 1% of the population (Storm & Genter (1995), AG-MED-6, North Carolina Cooperative Extension Service).